Whip Wilson Vol 1 11
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = The Mark of the Whip! | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Duel in the Desert! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Seal of Doom! | Synopsis3 = Speed Larson is visited by his niece Mary Larson after the pair goes riding Mary leaves to ride into town. Speed is suddenly visited by Fred Krause a criminal he helped put into prison years ago. Krause has just recently gotten out of jail and asks to speak to Larson one-on-one. Larson muses about how nobody has found the fifty thousand dollars that Krause stole from the bank all those years ago. Krause asks Speed, a man of his honour, to hold a sealed envelope and promise not to open it until after hei s dead, Speed agrees and takes the letter into his possession. Soon after Fred leaves two men come by and demand that Speed hand over the envelope. When Speed refuses to do so they tell him that Fred Krause has kidnapped his niece and demands it back. When he refuses further, they try to gun him down but the fighting sheriff is too much of a match for them and he easily bests them in a fight. He then learns that they are both ranch hands at Charlie Taylor's ranch and that they work with Fred Krause. With the two attackers locked up, Speed feels justified to open the envelope to see what is inside and is shocked by what he reads there. He rushes to Charlie Taylor's ranch and sneaks inside where he finds Fred Krause has been shot dead. He is then ambushed by Charlie Taylor and his men, but Speed Larson is faster at the draw and easily bests them and they surrender. Tying them up, Speed learns that Charlie was entrusted with the stolen money when Fred was sent to jail and spent it all. When Fred returned to collect it, Stephen plotted to kill him and when he learned that Fred had tipped Speed off to his impending murder with an envelope he kidnapped Speed's niece and sent me to collect it. With Charlie and his gang tied up, Speed frees Mary who is happy to see him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mary Adversaries: * Charlie Taylor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Beast Roams the Range! | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Final issue of the series, title rennamed Gunhawk Vol 1 and resumes with the same numbering. * During this period, Atlas Comics was trying to make their earlier Timely Era western heroes sound more interesting by re-branding their names. As such Blaze Carson was renamed Speed Larson in this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}